-The One And Only-
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: When BRS is resurrected into Remnant by Mato in their encounter; what does the young fighter have in store for herself? How will she act in the world of Remnant; being separated by her counterpart?
_**Hello,
Now all of you are wondering, why a Black Rock Shooter X RWBY Crossover?  
Well, to put it in simple terms; I was inspired by a certain Fanfiction writer and the thought of this when talking to a person I love so much.  
Now then, time for some warnings.  
BRS, or Black Rock Shooter will **__**not**_ _ **be mindset canon.  
In simpler terms, she will not be in canon ways in the anime, OVA, manga, or game.  
I'll be giving her my own distinctive personality, such as a personality similar to Kanade on Angel Beats.  
Then again, she could have the personality of Mei Misaki on Another; but this will be my own story and my own way of writing my own characters.  
Some OC's might come in as well to team-up with BRS; but then again, I'll let you people decide on the consequences. You could include your own OC's into this.  
There will be **__**no**_ _ **ship pairings until later on in the story to avoid such crappy plot from my previous fanfictions.  
This story will also have my own distinctive look of BRS; which I and my boyfriend have decided for her.  
For the final consequences, I'll be trying to update this story on my own behalf.  
Sometimes I lose motivation to update certain stories, so that is why this is a newly created account.  
One more thing though, I'll only be allowing either yuri, or yaoi pairings in this story. Please take that in as a warning.  
Without further ado, please enjoy this Fanfiction that I have planned for about a day.**_

* * *

" _Red like roses fill my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._ "  
 _"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test…"  
"Black the beast descends from shadows…"  
"Yellow beauty… burns gold!"_

The song echoes through the girls' eardrums; sounding like a pleasuring wave through the young's body.  
The girl had black twintails with dark aqua shading on the spiky ends of her twintails, along with a spiky end of her back-head. But it wasn't really that visible considering that she was wearing her white hoodie. Odd though, wasn't she supposed to be the color black? But then again, that's not the case; right now this girl is _important_. She wasn't a silver-eyed warrior, but she was in fact an important girl, that might be able to save everyone.

But then again, who is _she_? Let's take back into the year of 2012; of where she was a different being.

* * *

A lone girl was sitting on top of a rather large and stiff cliff; trying to regain her strength from the certain rainbow cannon blasting her body apart. Of course, her human counterpart had a reason to destroy her body, and didn't complain about t whatsoever. After all, if it wasn't for _her_ , she would've either destroyed the Otherworld by now and all emotions that others wield would either lead into suicide, depression, or _worse_. But afterwards, that wasn't the case either. Right now, everything was a pure white room, to where that the girl was alone; nobody else there. It was in fact lonely, considering that a certain girl with horns and glasses and along with a girl that wields red horns and dark red hair has vanished, along with a girl who wields giant fists died… It was truly lonely in this certain world. Wielding intense emotions and then dying right after your counterpart dies of old age; it was heartbreaking. Well, not really heartbreaking for our emotionless friend here, but there was only a cliff in this forsaken and broken world. Feeling nothing but dry air, the girl sighed heavily as her blue exotic orbs were looking into the nothingness of this world. _"..I have no need to be here; so why do I cease to exist?"_ The young thought to herself as she pulled her hoodie over her head and jumped down from the cliff, a loud 'clud' was heard from the noise. Looking both and right, she started to venture forth, hoping to find something. There was no luck of what whatsoever, considering that it was nothing but emptiness. What got her attention, though, there was a black portal based off of a certain horned girls' portal. _"Why is this still here, exactly?"_ The twintailed young thought to her own being, as she knelt down to the portal, looking at it with curiosity. Waiting for about three minutes, she thought it was a waste of time. _"Pity, I was looking for something that I wanted to investigate..."_ Standing up, she took another step away from the black portal until she heard a familiar voice echo from it. _"…?"_ Turning around, her eyebrows were furrowed along with her facial structures scrunched up. After all, she was curious on what was happening in this current situation. _"..Black Rock Shooter..?"_ Hearing her name, her eyes widened a small bit before having her eyes soften, but was still tense. _"..Mato; are you in your dream state?"_ Said the girl with the hood. _"Y-yeah, but now I willingly want to give you something…"_ Hearing the girl say these words, Black Rock Shooter raised her eyebrow before approaching the black portal again. _"What is it?"_ The emotionless girl asked with a tint of curiosity, _"Just come inside this portal so you can see me."_ And so she did. After all, you can't ignore your counterparts' wishes, now can you?

* * *

Black Rock Shooter was now into Mato's dream state; to where that it was a pure white room again but with blue stars sparkling through the room. Mato was wearing her normal outfit at her ordinary house, her hair all down and messy. _"I want to give you something,_ " Approaching the emotionless girl, she gave her the star necklace as Black Rock Shooter just raised her eyebrow. _"What is this, exactly?"_ The young asked this, to where that Mato's grin was wider. _"I learned that from my friends; if you give your counterparts something that mean a lot to you, they can pass on."_ Taking this by surprise, Black Rock Shooter didn't want to abandon the girl that she swore to protect her emotions. So, why did the others obey to this nonsense? _"What are you talking about? It's my duty to protect you, Mato."_ With dedication in her tone, the younger girl shook her head. _"No, I don't want to be protected dangit!"_ Her tone was rather much more louder to where it caught Black Rock Shooter at surprise; but then calmed for a second. _"But.. It's my duty-"_ Being cut off, she was then hugged by Mato as she made sure to make the hood girl clench the star amulet, _"Take it, and move on, please."_ Looking up at her, it was as if Mato was tearing up at this sudden outburst that she just caused upon Black Rock Shooter. _"..Why do you want me to move on though?"_ Said the girl with the hood, as Mato's eyes just softened, then closed. _"I want you to move on because I want you to live a much happier life than being a slave to my emotions,"_ Mato stated. _"After all, isn't it the human counterpart supposed to protect their other counterpart?"_ Hearing those words made Black Rock Shooter understand of what she was saying, but didn't agree to it whatsoever. _"But… What happens if you're hurt mentally, and I'm not there..?"_ Said the girl with the exotic blue eyes. Mato just did a small chuckle, _"Don't worry, I'll be okay—After all, I have my friends! We can just discuss over it and get it done and over with, so you don't need to be worried about me, okay?"_ Black Rock Shooter didn't want to argue with this anymore, as she just sighed to accept the wishes. _"What happens if I move on…?"_ Mato just thought for a second, before speaking, _"I heard that if you move on as a counterpart, you can live in a much more happier world than trying to protect someone you barely even know.."_ Mato said this in a calm tone, to where Black Rock Shooter understood. _"I see…"_ Removing Mato's hands from her own, she made sure to clench the star amulet tightly. To be honest though, she felt a little funny, like something was coursing through her very being at this moment when she clenched it. Mato did a small grin, as she unhooked herself from the young; keeping the grin onto her face. _"Goodbye, Black Rock Shooter! I hope we can meet again!"_ With that being said, Black Rock Shooter felt too much emotions overwhelm her in that moment, until she felt a glow go off into her palm as her very being was nervous. What was this feeling? Why was she getting nervous, and being… scared? _"M-mato, wait!"_ Her exotic blue eyes were leaking a blue color to indicate tears, as her body was now glowing a light blue. She needed to do something, Black Rock Shooter tried to run towards her and give her a hug; but her body was now all in pixels and vanishing away into the white pixelated skies. _"..I hope we can meet again.."_ To be honest though, Mato was crying too. She could feel a part of her go missing from what she has done, yet she feels no regret. After all, Black Rock Shooter needed to move on… Right?

* * *

After all that, Mato awoke in her bed with small tears going down her face. It truly did feel like something was ripped from her soul, like losing someone that you loved ever since you were alive. Mato just huffed and sighed, as she wiped the tears from her face. Her star amulet was gone, but she didn't mind—She wanted to let her Otherself free from the torture of trying to keep her emotions stable. "It's time to get up.." Rolling out of bed, she made sure to open up her door quietly, not hoping to disturb her sleeping mother or brother. Turns out, though, as soon as she went into the kitchen, she found a note saying that her mother went out for work. _'So she went out early, huh?'_ Mato said this in a deadpanned tone, but then huffed and sighed to where that slipped her phone open and texted Yuu, considering that she was the only one who held memories of being an Otherself and the whole world. The text said, _"I have made Black Rock Shooter move on; did I do the right thing..?"_ Seeing the 'seen' part on her text, she could see that Yuu hesitated to type due to the bubbles, as a new text message came in. _"Yes, it was a good thing, Mato, but…"_ Raising her eyebrow at the paused text, she saw Yuu typing again onto her phone. _"She won't have any memories, of her being an Otherself, though…"_ Mato could just feel her hands shaking slightly, as she typed rather quickly. _"I-is that a good thing? I don't want her to stress over me when she moved on!"_ Hyperventilating slightly, she had to calm herself down. She _really_ did feel incomplete without that girl, huh? Hearing a buzz from her phone, she flipped it up immediately as the text said, _"W-well, yeah, it is a good thing! But.. this was caused by you practically forcing it upon her, if you did that at least."_ Mato thought to herself over the situation of her trying to make her counterpart move on. She wasn't forcing her, now was she? Typing and replying back to the text, _"I-I have no idea…"_ Mato just typed this in, until she gained the memories back from the dream. She could see Black Rock Shooter crying, and trying to get to her reach—But it was too late, as if she was _killed_. _"N-no, did I.."_ Slumping against the kitchen fridge door with her back, she could feel herself reach a brink of insanity for a second until she received a text from Yuu, _"Well, if you did—Then its most likely a good thing! After all, she did move on fully, now did she?"_ Hearing those words instantly calmed Mato, to where that her breathing was at a normal pace. _"Y-yeah, I guess so.."_ Sending the text to her, she could feel her own breathing calm even more, as she was at the sane part. _"I hope that she moves on, though…"_

* * *

…

 _ **So, what did you guys think of this first part so far? I would like constructive criticism please; because with only people just viewing it, I feel like I did bad. Please be sure to leave good reasoning, or better yet, encourage me to continue! I lost motivation on certain fanfictions because I barely get any reviews. Plus, I'll be sure to write longer stories for this fanfiction!  
In the meantime, I must go and collect my lotion. My hands hurt after writing this entire thing!**_

 _ **Song I used while writing this out: Red Like Roses**_


End file.
